This proposal describes the multimodal program to be employed by the Indiana University Pediatric Oncology Staff as an active participant in the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG). The program will be implemented by a) registering and enrolling all available patients onto CCSG protocol studies; b) carefully attending to the quality control of every aspect of the protocol; c) maintaining communication between the members of the multimodal team to ensure that all are kept informed about the management of each study patient as well as the results of current CCSG protocols; d) fostering an environment of scientific excellence; e) contributing ideas to and serving on study committees for CCSG. This program should result in the optimum treatment for children with cancer and at the same time provide a data base for the development of better treatment modalities for the future.